The present invention relates generally to cases or holders for portable electronic devices, as well as the devices themselves. Such devices may include mobile telephones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), portable video/music players, electronic books, electronic book readers, tablet computers, portable gaming devices, and the like. Some of such devices include the iPad (trademarked by Apple, Inc.), the iPod (trademarked by Apple, Inc.). the iPhone (trademarked by Apple, Inc.), the BlackBerry (trademarked by RIM, Inc.), the Android (trademarked by Google, Inc.), and other portable devices.
The invention also relates to a versatile protective holder that allows attachment to a microphone stand for optional hands-free viewing, with full adjustment of viewing orientation in portrait and/or landscape orientations, directional sound reflecting and baffling, easier grasping by the user as well as attachment to an automobile, motorcycle, boat, or other vehicle.
Portable devices are increasingly used for multiple tasks that range from telephony to video to computing to audio and other entertainment and instructional uses, While some users prefer to carry such devices in clothing pockets, handbags, and elsewhere, others have a need to clip the device to a support for hands-free use. One example is when making a public speech; a speaker would like to have a portable device near eye level or at another level for convenience while speaking. Another need is for musical performers. Often, a musician needs their hands free for playing an instrument but they also need to refer to lyrics, sheet music, song lists, and the like.
Portable devices are increasingly used for multiple tasks that range from telephony to video to computing to audio and other entertainment and instructional uses. Portable devices may be used to facilitate communication, including via a communication service. Such devices may include mobile telephones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), portable video/music players, electronic books, electronic book readers, tablet computers, portable gaming devices, and the like. Some of such devices include the iPad (trademarked by Apple, Inc.), the iPod (trademarked by Apple, Inc,), the iPhone (trademarked by Apple, Inc.), the Blackberry (trademarked by RIM, Inc.), the Android (trademarked by Google, Inc.), Android-based devices, and other portable devices.
Another needed feature is to easily and swiftly attach and remove a portable device from a music stand, microphone stand, and such other structures commonly present in venues for public meetings.
It would be advantageous to provide a holder for portable devices that would include one, or more of the features of 1) minimized screen blockage to facilitate easy one-handed cleaning; 2) resilient side gripping members that clamp around the device to protect the device without obscuring the display or controls; 3) easy to hold shape; 4) allowing the device to be supported in a portrait, landscape, or other orientation without compromising usability; 5) detachable spring biasing for ease of attachment and removal; 6) an attractive aesthetic appearance, and 7) a slim, low-profile design.